Watching
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: Yuriy's jealous because Kai didn't watch his match against Daichi. Takao is more important than me, huh. [KaiTakao, TyKa, KaiTala, KaiYuriy]


**Pairings: **Kai Hiwatari x Takao Kinomiya,Yuriy Ivanov x Kai Hiwatari

**Warning : **OOCness, fluff? **900 words.**

**Notes : **Whee –squeals- I love Yuriy! And Kai, and Takao, and Rei, and Max, and…

**Inspired By: **The G-Rev episode with Yuriy vs Daichi…

**

* * *

**_He may not show it, but Yuriy needs your support, Kai…_ **

* * *

**

He dusted off the dirt from his outfit, but seeing the clogs of soil and dust clinging stubbornly, he decided to just give it up. Would the outcome be different if his teammates were there? Takao, the computer guy, their coach and the cheerleader arrived at the last minute. Were they the ones that gave Daichi that final strength, to launch the attack that threw out his Beyblade out of the stadium?

He doesn't know. He was used to fighting individually, but his teammates, the other trainees at the Abbey were there. Just _there_, not cheering, but just _there._ He wonders again if he would have won if the members of Neoborg are there. _Like Kai,_ his mind whispers wistfully, and he clutches his destroyed Beyblade painfully against his palm, the edges creating dents on his skin. He doesn't mind the pain.

Kai was not there. Somehow, he had been expecting that. This is the moment that Kai is waiting for, ever since he arrived at Russia and joined his team in the tag-team tournament. It is only natural that Kai would want to concentrate and be on his own –like he always does- before his _big battle_.

But, the explanation about the long-sought dream isn't enough. It sounds untrue to his ears, and he struggles to control the temper slowly flaring out of his icy control. He doesn't want to admit it, but the truth is there, right in front of him.

"Takao is more important than me, huh," He murmurs expressionlessly, and the others didn't hear his whispered words. It's all right with him; those words are meant for somebody who is not yet here, anyway.

He believes in Kai; he believes that the ex-member of BBA, Takao's team, would be able to defeat the world champion of the previous tournaments. Again, the truth about the battle is revealed to him, and he tries to rein over his emotions once more. Kai would surely give _every_thing to this match, because—

Yuriy shakes his head imperceptibly, and he knows that if Kai lost to Takao at this stage, the dual-colored male would sulk and punish himself, but he also knows that the memory of the fight, the clash of spirits between the two of them, would be enough to tempt and bait Kai to train harder and fight stronger.

Kai might not be aware of it, but it is plainly obvious to everybody –including and especially Yuriy- that to Kai, nobody is more important and close to him other than the obnoxiously loud Takao Kinomiya. Yuriy wonders when did Takao seize Kai's heart like that, and when did Kai's heart became so crowded and filled with nothing but Takao, leaving no space for him.

He is not bitter, he isn't. He really isn't; it's hard to try to wish otherwise, to wish for Kai to admire and _be with_ any other except for Takao. Yuriy closes his eyes for a while and tries to envision a future of Kai without Takao, and he comes up with darkness and shadows, and he doesn't want that to happen to his closest companion.

Yes, he's going to settle for that _companion_ brand, while Takao takes up the _most important person_ title. This seems stupid, because it's like he's giving up Kai _with_out a fight. However, to Yuriy, the fight has long been decided. Ever since Takao succeeded in melting the walls in Kai's heart, triumphing in pulling Kai up away from the frozen waters and the shadows of the Black Dranzer… Yuriy has lost.

But it doesn't hurt, no, not at all. It will hurt if Kai is harboring one-sided love; because giving up when there's a chance is plainly unacceptable. In this case… Yuriy could also see that Takao thinks that Kai is the most important person in the world. It might not be so obvious –since Takao has so many friends and companions- but to the beyblading champion, nobody else is more worthy as an opponent, and nobody else could push him to his limits, nobody could match Kai.

And for that reason, Yuriy finds it acceptable to step down the beyblading platform, as Kai appeared, with a torn scarf and worn clothing, on the steps. He steps down, without saying a word to Kai, because he knows that the other disregards anything else, except for the blue-haired teen standing a few meters away from him.

Yuriy takes into account that he could blackmail Kai for this later: ignoring his team captain and all that drama, and Yuriy stares at the back of Kai's head. _I know you could win, Kai_, Yuriy thinks, and he hopes that Kai feels his support. Then again, as he walked down towards the nearest bench, it has been long established that Kai's senses instinctively zero in Takao if they're within one-hundred-meters-radius.

_Win, Kai, _Yuriy cheers silently, and he smirks as he watches Kai focus everything on the fight and on the blader he is up against. _Win, and show your true feelings to Takao_.

The redhead Russian shakes his head mentally at his teammate's dedication, and he regards the blue-haired teen, before smiling slightly. Smiling is not in his best characteristics, but he finds it reassuring to see Kai's dedication returned in Takao's eyes.

_Win, Kai, and show your true feelings at last._

**

* * *

OWARI **

It's rather hard to write something completely in Yuriy POV since the anime doesn't focus much on his characterization. But I think Yuriy is the type to give up Kai, if he knows that Takao is the only one who could be in Kai's… heart, dedication, feelings :D

**Reviews are much-ly-appreciated!**


End file.
